Aspects and embodiments of the invention are most generally directed to a wheel assembly and associated methods and applications; more particularly to a quick release mechanism for a wheel; and, most particularly to a quick release mechanism for a wheel used on a movable robotic platform, and associated methods and applications.
Although not intended to be limiting in any way or manner, aspects and embodiments of the invention disclosed herein will be described in terms of a quick release mechanism for a wheel used on a robotic vacuum (or floor) cleaner.
The wheels of a commercial vacuum cleaner are prone to getting dirty and/or clogged with debris during use. Wheel service, cleaning, and/or replacement may typically be conducted during a professional service call, generating expense and taking up potential in-use time. It would be beneficial and advantageous to be able to easily remove, clean, replace, and/or otherwise service the wheel(s) of a commercial vacuum cleaner without the need for professional services, specialized tools, and in a more cost- and time-efficient manner. These advantages are enabled by the embodied invention.